Forbbiden Love
by BlindandMute
Summary: I am a princess. He is a slave. Father would not allow me to see him. But I love him and do what ever it takes to be in his arms forever. ZeLink M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the complete summary of my new fic. Zelda is a princess and Link is supposed to be a "legendary Hero" right? Not here I'm going to change that around. Instead of him being a legendary hero he will be one of Zelda's slaves. Will feelings bloom when they meet? And what is the secret Link is this secret Link is hiding? Is it true he is hiding half of his life? Well I know but you don't! _

There she sat in her throne of high honor. Most people came and gave her gifts as objects. In gold or in silver it really didn't matter. Her father seemed to having a grand time as well as her mother. She really didn't care what they gave her, she had only one desire. To see the real world and what it was like outside the palace walls.

Zelda finally had it. She wanted a different view of the world other than the view she has from her bedroom window. The people of Hyrule were stilling giving her family royal gifts fit for a king and queen. That is until her peace and tranquil was interrupted by continues grunts and the barking of a dogs.

What was going on? Was that a prisoner? Or was he the gift to be presented for the king and queen? Zelda's father eyed the boy curiously.

"What is this you bring to me?" Asked the king.

"Your majesties I bring to you your first slave!" announced the man who brought him. Two dogs growled while the prisoner hushed them.

"And what of the dogs?" the King asked

The man scoffed "I found these runts with this boy they might be no use to you at all." Zelda observed their new slave. Never had she had one before. The boy looked a bit older than her, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Tell them your name and what you can do". The boy sighed and glared at the man who was holding the chain ropes that led to the cuffs behind his back.

"My name is Link, and I can swordfight and protect the palace." The king murmured

"We already have enough warriors we do not need more."

The man who held the boy eyes widened. "Wait! He can also do things with his dogs none can ever do before I saw him do it!" The king looked at the boy and said

"Let's see if he has manners you did find this boy in the wild right?"

Zelda was curious, the wild? As in outside palace walls? What amazing things can he do that the man spoke of?

"Well go on show me your etiquette!" Link growled and bowed toward his majesty. The king looked impressed, but he was even MORE impressed when he saw Link saw something to his canine companions and they bowed as well. "By George the boy is perfect for a slave!" Zelda gasped, This harmless looking boy become a slave? But _why?_ What had he done so magnificent that he would become a slave?

"Father, if I may, why him become a slave? Why not become a warrior or a gladiator?" Her father laughed

"Because darling he does not look fit for a gladiator look at him he is skin and bones beneath those clothes!" Link growled he wanted to answer back but doing that in a room with 50 or more guards would really be stupid. Skin and bones…pft, he was much more muscular that the credit he was given

"Send him to the dungeon and bring his food by dawn"

The guards dragged Link and his pets away. Zelda looked into his eyes and he stared back as they took him away to the dungeon. As she did that she saw the fear in his eye of what was to become next. He should not be treated as a slave that's for sure. But what was she, a princess, to do against the king's word? Dawn was approaching and it was almost time to bring Link his food.

"Father!' Zelda asked the king looked at his daughter

"Yes?" he asked

"Well may I bring _our slave_ his dinner? I uh..just want to see what the dungeon looks like". His father smiled

"It is not a place for a princess but for your sake go on". Zelda grabbed the plate of food and dashed toward the prison chamber. Every step she took the more fearful this place seemed to be.

Rats scattered across the floor, lifeless skeletons hung from the wall. But all that ended when she saw Link. Around his wrist was a cuff connected by a long chain to a wall.

"I assume you're here to beat me?" Link asked. Zelda smiled

"No, I came here to bring your dinner and I snuck a few leftovers for your dogs over there. Link sniffed the food as a dog would and turned his face in disgust.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" The grimace on Link's face soon disappeared and was replaced with a sad expression.

"No you see I just don't find me being a slave fit and neither do my _dogs_". The word hissed out of his mouth. Zelda could feel something was wrong when we called his friends _dogs. _

"What's the matter? They are dogs aren't they?" She looked at a big dog with smooth brown fur. Eyes as blue as the midnight blue-sky and white teeth as white as the night stars. His big puffy tail wagged happily as he barked.

"That one over there, his name is Dyraati" He said as he pointed to the big brown dog. Then her eyes traveled to the one next to him. His fur was jet black, his forepaws, underbelly and half his tail was white, and his eyes were forest green. A true beauty to behold and witness.

"And his name is Renaden" Link said petting the black dog gently. "it's ok they won't bite you can pet them." Zelda was unsure about it she raised her hand slowly and attempted to pet Renaden. She was to slow for Link's patience, however, so he took her hand in his own and placed it upon Renaden's head. He smiled at her which can make any woman melt inside.

"Zelda!" Her mother cried. "Come up here immediately!" Zelda sighed as she began to get up and leave.

"Wait, you will come back won't you? I enjoy your company." He smiled and she returned it.

"Why would you my company? I am no different than my father". Link chuckled and looked at her with those genuine blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"You're the only one who has treated me as a person and not a slave." Zelda stared for a bit and gave a small smile of gratitude

"Well I actually find it quite interesting that you lived in the wild all your life with your….." Link continued "Wolves"

Zelda stared at him "Excuse me, wolves?" Link sighed

"The reason I got mad when peopled called them dogs was because it disgraced the true proud beasts they really are. Calling them dogs were like calling them garbage or something low class, I love my animals they are like family to me and I don't want anyone calling them dogs" His little speech held much on Zelda and she smiled.

"I'm glad you love and care that much for your animals you would even defend their name and what they are, unlike most owners who abuse and whip them." She turned and walked away, she was about to leave when Link called out to her.

"Please come see me again, you are unlike any girl I have ever laid eyes on." Thanks the heavens above she was almost at the top of the stares so link could not see her tomato red face. True she had heard this line over and over again. But every compliment she received from anyone caused her face to flush.

She does not believe this boy should be a slave but she was only one person against it. She opened the dungeon gate and closed it behind her. Link was truly a nice man and she did find him quite attractive. _Curse these foolish thoughts! I am a princess and he is a slave father would not allow this at all. _She walked through the palace walls with only the thought of Link on her mind. He was a great boy her age who admired her a lot. Problem was she was a princess and he was a slave there was nothing she could do. But there were these thoughts and feelings in the back of her head. Something she never felt before it couldn't be love, could it?

_Well here is the first chapter! You want to know what happens nest stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AHHHHHH!! (hides under a chair) DON'T KILL ME!! I'm sorry for making you all wait this long. It's not my fault! Blame my aunt who buys me new video games and A NEW PUPPY YAY!! It's a Siberian husky! Now you get why I was off for so long? Well as a reward for your patience the new chapter!_

The king finally allowed Link out of the dungeon. With the king's permission he was able to walk anywhere in the castle. Except outside. Which tore Link apart on the inside. He wanted to go, the place he was born in was calling to him. He wasn't allowed to leave. So he spent much time on a balcony, watching the outdoors from there.

It wasn't the same. Link hated being trapped like some caged beast. They treated him not as a boy or even his own name. No they referred to him as "It". The servants and the maids were disgusted by Dyraati and Renaden. But how could he get rid of them to please others? He remembered the day he met them, as if it was yesterday.

Flash Back

_An eight year old version of Link coughed blood out of his mouth. He lost his family. He lost his village. And he lost his courage. He did not want to face trouble ever again. No, not after what happened here. The eight year old Link shivered at what had happened._

_Men from another village came and killed everyone he knew and loved. They even killed all the animals right down to the chickens. No life forms survived this horrible and bloody ambush. But he did. Him, and him only. But he didn't understand! Why? Why did they have to kill everyone?_

_Link will never forget the horrible scream his mother let out as they tied him onto a post and killed her right before him. It sent shivers down his spine. He choked out muffled words but knew no one would hear him. Do to the fact they were lashing at his back with a whip. But something happened that day. Something amazing._

_Turned out the mark on his left hand was no ordinary birth mark. No, it glowed softly so the guards would see it and gave Link enough strength to break the rope and run. Run as fast as his legs carried him. But he fell on a long sharp jagged rock and met the floor with his face. His mouth was bloody and his leg gave out extreme pain once he realized he was cut deeply. _

Please, _he thought _ Please someone help me. _Out of subconscious he howled. He had no idea why but he did. It was long and painful. A short while after he was replied by two voices howling back at him. He found the source of the voices. It was Dyraati and Renaden. Link tried to crawl away thinking they were _

_going to eat him. But they didn't they looked and each other as if speaking their own language and walked up to Link licking his wound._

_Link jumped back still have the thought of being eaten. But he stopped and soon realized they were helping him. Trying to heal his wounds as best as possible. After that day they promised each other that they were family. Link then spent him life living through the woods as a wolf would. Hunting and walking as if the whole territory was his. Feeling proud, until yesterday when he and Dyraati and Renaden were taken away to the dreadful place. To serve as the king's slave. But one good thing did come out of it. _

_He was able to meet Zelda. He liked her for she was the only one who treated him differently. She also treated Dyraati and Renaden with respect as he would._

End Flashback (VERY LONG!)

His thoughts were interrupted by Dyraati, who was pulling on his shirt. Link crouched down and looked at the beasts midnight blue eyes. Dyraati yipped and barked. Link understood. He wanted to go outside. Because outside was where they were all born. But should he? Didn't they king say not to go outside the palace walls? And if he did, what were the consequences? Link stared at the balcony thinking if he should go or not.

Then he made up his mind…..

"Let's go outside" Link said

_Well there you go. Another chapter. And don't blame me if I don't write another chapter for a long time DEAL WITH IT! I have a puppy I need to play with soo…… BYE!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Waves her hand like a manic) Hi everyone!! What? Ok I'm sorry it took so long to write this but who cares! Here is the new chappie!!_

Link looked around corners, and dodged everything in his sight. He wanted to go outside, but he has to make sure he doesn't get caught sneaking off. With Dyraati and Renaden behind him he tiptoed past the king and queens bedroom. He was about to pass Zelda's room when someone called him and made the hairs on his neck stand.

"Link!" He turned around to see who it was, it was Zelda herself. "What are you doing?" Link licked his lips and told the truth since he _despised _lying.

"I want to go outside" Link said, Zelda just stared.

"What?! You know you're not allowed outside this building! Father doesn't even let _me _into our garden!" Link cast his eyes down. Zelda remained quiet afraid if she hurt his feelings. He then smiled and lifted his head up.

"What if we accompany each other? If your father doesn't let you out because he is afraid you'll get hurt what if I'm there to protect you?" He made a gesture to his sword. Zelda pondered and then smiled.

"Yes! It's genius! And since I'm there my father won't think you planning to sneak off!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled at her happiness.

"Well?" Link said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two of them, plus Dyraati and Renaden, raced outside the castle doors only to be face to face with the guards.

"Halt!" Ordered the guard. "State your business boy" Zelda came out behind him. "Princess! Forgive me for not seeing you!" He bowed. "Allow me to open the door." He opened the door to reveal a beautiful garden. Dyraati and Renaden stood there in awe.

"Well?" Zelda said to Link. "Are you coming?" Link laughed and chased after her. Her, Link and Dyraati and Renaden were playing a wonderful game of tag until Zelda tripped. Link rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" Dyraati and Renaden squeezed through and stared to sniff Zelda's hair checking if she was fine. Zelda giggled.

"I'm fine! Really no need to be alarmed!" She got up and ran to a tree, Link followed. Zelda closed her eyes as the breezed blew through her hair. "This is so wonderful, all my life I wanted to go outside of my bedroom. But……………there is one place I would like to see" she said. Link stared at her.

"And what would that be?" Zelda looked into his blue eyes and said

"The forest". Link stared at her with a frown on his face, and Dyraati and Renaden flattened their ears. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked. Link turned his gaze into the entrance of the forest and sighed.

"Princess" He was interrupted.

"Please, call me Zelda". Link smiled at her kind gesture. "What were you going to say again?" Zelda asked, Link sighed

"Zelda, if we go to the forest and you get hurt it will be on my head. And if we leave I might get executed because I'm not allowed to leave". Zelda looked down at Dyraati and Renaden.

"But what about your wolves?" Surely you would like to make them happy right?" Link looked down at the two canines. They stared back at him with their genuine eyes, and that's when Link caved.

"Fine, we'll go but please be careful." Link warned, and Zelda smiled and him slyly.

"Why should I be careful if I have a strong guard like you to protect me?" Zelda giggled as she saw Link blush. Even Dyraati and Renaden smiled a wolfish grin of amusement. All together they walked into the entrance of the forest and Link became cautious. Zelda was amazed at how he behaved in the wilderness. He acted as if he was a wolf himself, sniffing things, howling back to stray wolves, hunting with Dyraati and Renaden. They had so much fun together that they hadn't realized it had gotten dark.

Zelda gasped. "Link!" she yelled. Link was startled by her scream until she pointed to the sunset. "Father is going to kill me!" Link began to panic until he saw some horse grass. He looked at the grass and continued staring at it until Zelda asked him. "What are you staring at?" Link smiled and plucked one of the horse grasses. He put it to his mouth a played a beautiful melody. Zelda enjoyed it but was wondering how it was going to help them get back to the castle.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the neigh of a horse. She looked all around and she saw one galloping to Link. She was a beautiful horse; she had chestnut fur that glowed in the dim light the sun was giving. Zelda just stared at her until Link spoke up.

"Her name is Epona, I got her when she was just a little colt and raised her myself." Zelda seemed impressed and hopped onto Epona.

"Well? Let's go then! We are getting late!" Link jumped onto Epona's back and ordered her to gallop as fast as she can to the castle. It wasn't too long before they got there, but it was still too late. The kings guards stood in front of them weapon raised at Link.

"Boy you and your runts are being punished by order of the king for leaving castle grounds and are being whipped 25 lashes each". Zelda gasped in shock and Link growled. "Rules are rules son; Ok men take him and the dogs away!" With that last statement they took Link away and Dyraati and Renaden into a place unknown to Zelda as she watched in complete and utter shock.

She stood there until she heard her father call her name. She winced at his yelling. "Yes father?" The king's face was red with anger.

"1 day! Just 1 day and already that boy is causing trouble! You're going to learn what happens when they disobey their king." Zelda stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you going to make me watch him get whipped?" Zelda asked. The king nodded his head.

It was almost time for Link's punishment. The royals had great views to watch Link get tormented. Then it started. They had Dyraati and Renaden in a cage, they were starting with Link first. The guards removed his shirt and tied him to a pole, back facing to them. One of the men brought out a whip and raised it over his head. That is when he lashed at Link's back making him yell and leaving a nasty wound on his back.

They continued to do this and that's when Zelda couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her seat and ran in between the guard and Link, making the guard stop and everyone stand in awe. Even the measly servants and peasants were amazed by her action. But the king was not happy at all.

"Lash at them both!" he yelled.

_(hand cramping) Ok there is your chapter. I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep because I'm BUSHED. Raised up the action a little bit didn't I? MWHAHA………………don't forget to review……….bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_(Hides under a chair) _**DO NOT KILL ME!! **_I'm sorry!! It wasn't my fault! Ok it was but still! Ugh oh well since you've been so patient I will award you with a new chapter!!_

**Chapter: 4 **

Zelda could not believe her ears. Had her father told them to lash at her as well? She looked back at Link who seemed just as shocked. She turned toward her father's face and he stared at her with pure malice. Her mother just stared at her. Zelda looked on in horror as the man with the whip brought his weapon high above his head and brought it down with much force. She heard a loud _crack _and felt a sharp pain on her arm. Link growled, Zelda was bleeding and crying. Dyraati and Renaden growled and their eyes showed anger and hate. Link, still tied to the post, was struggling to get out of the grip he was in. But to no avail he couldn't get out. The two wolves kept ramming their bodies against the cage they were put in.

"Harder man! Put your back into it!" Yelled the king at his worker. Zelda stared at him in disbelief to scared to even move because she was outnumbered. Again she was struck with the whip leaving another nasty cut in her leg. Link grew angry seeing such a poor defenseless girl be treated this way by her own father. And her mother! She won't even defend her own flesh and blood! He could never think of doing that to Dyraati and Renaden. Unable to stand because of the wound on her leg (yes it was that bad) she stared into the eye of her attacker. Closer with each step he took Link and his wolves grew more impatient. With his last step, Link tugged on the pole he was strapped to.

Dyraati and Renaden hit the cage door with one last strong ram. And at that same moment they both broke free. The wolves dented the door and squeezed through. Link literally broke the pole in two and bared his fangs at the man with the whip. The man's eyes widened with fear. There was one thing he saw in his blue eyes that the rest did not. Before he knew it Link jaws closed around his neck and there was a loud CRACK and the man's eyes rolled back in his head. Link looked at Zelda with his mouth soaked with the man's blood.

Zelda saw his eyes and knew why the man was so scared when he looked at him. Dyraati howled in pain as an arrow cut his thigh. Renaden finished a man off very quickly in the most gruesome way only a wolf (or a fox) was capable of. Cornered in by three men, he used his environment as his weapon. The majestic black wolf jumped backward onto an unstable wall and in process sent it tumbling down to the men's doom. Link took a sword from the clutches of a dead body and finished a man off very quickly.

"RUN!" Link yelled as more came. He said something in a language only an animal would understand. Renaden did, however, understand and started to shove Zelda by force toward the exit of the castle and the city.

"LINK!" but Renaden did not allow her to go back. He kept shoving the princess through the woods until she was safe. Hours have passed she hadn't know how long. By then she already taken off her dress to see her wounds (it wasn't wise to wear a dress in the woods anyway) so there she lay with a black wolf by her side dressed in under garments she waited for Link to come back. He did come back though. He and Dyraati both bathed in blood and in pain. Zelda winced and ran to Link's side. But his eyes brought fear in her again. He growled which made her back away.

"Why" Link chocked out. Zelda looked at him. "Why did he do that to you?" Link asked. Zelda cast her eyes down unable to look at him.

"I will never go back to that place again". Zelda said not looking in his eyes. Link notices this.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Zelda didn't answer and that's when Link decided to drop the subject. He looked at what Zelda was wearing, looked away and blushed. Zelda noticed this and also blushed.

"I see you weren't comfortable in that dress of yours". Link laughed. Zelda smiled sadly and started to stroke Renaden's majestic mane. Link noticed this and continued to stare at her.

_Wow _He thought. _She's beautiful. I have to tell her the truth. But how should I approach? _

Link grabbed Zelda by her arms and forced her to look into his eyes. But Zelda refused, got up and started to walk the other direction, which made Link growl deep in his throat. Renaden and Dyraati looked at him in puzzlement stamped onto their faces.

"ZELDA!" He bellowed. "Why are you trying to run from me!?" He grabbed her arms firmly which made her wrists turn red. "Look at me" he ordered. "LOOK AT ME!" Zelda slowly made eye contact with him. And shut her eyes in fear. Link was clueless as to why. Then silent tears found their way out of her eye and on her face slipping down. This made Link concerned. "Zelda?" He whispered. She looked at him for no more than 2 seconds and then threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Link!" She cried. "I just can't look into your eyes!" Link stared at her.

"Why?"

Zelda sighed. "Come with me." She took his hand and dragged him to a nearby lake to look at his reflection. And what he saw made him flinch. For his eyes were not the icy blue it used to be. Now they were pure blood red, filled with malice and anger. Zelda looked away.

_Oh boy. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do. _Thought Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_YAY!! Finally I was able to write this! IM NOT LAZY AFTER ALL!!_

_(Random guy in the audience) Yes you are_

_Me: SHADDUP!! (throws a brick) Oh well Read and Review!! If you don't want to end up like that guy (points to a guy tied and gagged)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Doges a flying tomato) I'M SORRY! I really have no excuse as too why I never updated except one. I PROCRASTINATED HAPPY!?!_

**Forbidden Love: chapter…..(ah stuff it I FORGOT!)**

Link and Zelda walked back at where our beloved creatures, Dyraati and Renaden, where lying. Link, along with his crimson red eyes, was walking beside Zelda (Still in a skimpy outfit xD) Zelda could not identify the new emotion she was feeling. Was it doubt that Link was telling her the truth? Or was it dread that she followed him? She didn't know, but there was one thing that stood clear. She had to follow where he was going or else she would wind up getting mulled by a bear.

"So Link." Zelda said. "Any idea on where our adventure begins from here?" Link stared at her, and then looked at the sky lost in thought.

"We will go to Teldof village (yes I am aware I made the name up in 2 seconds) I have some friends there that might help us"

"And what exactly is our journey?" Zelda said asking him and terribly regretting it for the fear of terrible news.

"Our journey" Link started to answer. "Is to find the cure to my curse" Zelda stared at him in astonishment. Well she wasn't aware of what he said, it was just he wasn't wearing a shirt. She took notice of how well his body was built. Not to mention but he had a six pack as well! (drools) She was taken out of her little fantasy world when Link got up and went over to small weed pipes. Plucking one from the ground he held it up to his lip and blew a harmonious melody. As if on cue came Epona galloping towards them with her snow white mane thrashing around behind her. This time she had no saddle to seat himself upon. So he just sat on her. Link gestured to Zelda to hop on by extending his hand toward her. She obeyed and seated herself behind Link. Dyraati and Renaden stood up anxiously, eager to have some running action trying to keep up with the fully grown horse.

Epona reared on her hide legs and dashed toward to their new destination. It would take awhile and Zelda did eventually get bored. That's when Link slowed the mare to a halt and got off.

"Zelda," Link said "Would you like to steer Epona?" Zelda smiled so big it looked like she good have eaten a banana sideways.

"Yes!" Zelda responded happily. She re-mounted the beautiful horse with Link seated behind her. Zelda grabbed Epona's mane and charged her to a full gallop. But then she just realized.

_SINCE WHEN DID I LEARN TO RIDE A HORSE!?!?!? _

That's right. She doesn't know how to ride a horse and there she is dashing at full gallop with the strongest mare she ever laid eyes on. They were about to collide with a cliff wall when……BAM! She fell off the horse and Link halted Epona to a halt.

"I guess I have to teach you a few pointers huh?" Link asked as he laughing while Zelda rubbed her butt.

"Hey that could help" Zelda said as she got up from the floor. She once again re-mounted Epona with Link behind her. Link leaned in closer than Zelda expected and she blushed.

"Now you see, you have to show Epona whose boss by moving her whenever she steers off course."

Zelda wasn't really paying much attention she was too busy mentally complimenting Link abs (I know I would) But soon she got the hang of it and together they continued their journey toward Teldof village.

Something wasn't right. The air smelled of iron and blood. Smoke clouded the sky his sixth sense was kicking in. Renaden immediately halted in his tracks. Ears laid back he sniffed the air cautiously, and growled. Dyraati stared at him confused but duplicated his actions which resulted with the same conclusion. He laid his ears back and growled. There was a series of grunts and growls to Zelda that's what a normal human would have heard but Link heard this.

_Renaden: Do you smell it? It's them_

_Dyraati: Yes I can feel their presence, can't you Link?_

_Link: Yes I can, be careful remember we are entering Teldof._

Zelda stared at him oddly. Did she just hear him bark?

_Link: See if there are others like us here Dyraati._

_Dyraati: Of course brother. _

Zelda watched their little conversation and she took notice of Link saying something to Dyraati making him walk away with his eyes focused on the land as if he was trying to speak with mother earth. And that's what hit her. Dyraati sang a beautiful tuneful howl which echoed across the land like the valley was enjoying his song and trying to sing along. After his howl he turned his ears left and right for any sound and Renaden was. Link was there just staring into the vast field deep in thought.

A sound broke the trembling silence, a howl, a soft howl from across the mountains. She listened to its melody. But it was a short one, not as long as Dyraati's though. If she where human it would be a child answering back a small 'I'm here'. That's what the howl sounded like. The two wolves and the human nodded to each other and looked at her. And, of course like any human, she had no idea what was going on.

"I'll explain when we get there." Link said. They continued to ride Epona until she finally used the last ounce of strength she had. They had been galloping the whole way and it was at the brink of night anyway. Link, Dyraati and Renaden went off hunting for deer and field mice but Zelda stayed behind. They had found a nice, small, cozy cave to live in. Perched upon a high cliff she saw the most amazing view ever. The twilight sky with the sun getting smaller by every passing second. It was as if God reached out with his hands to touch and beautify his creation. (If anyone has a problem with me using that sentence please tell me)

Link was walking back with the fawn he had killed. He noticed Zelda (in her skimpy clothing xD) watching the sunset smiling. And mischievous look played on Link's face as he put the fawn down. He walked behind Zelda as quietly as he could. Once he was behind her he grabbed her waist and she screamed as is she saw the devil. But screaming like that shocked Link so he tripped and started to roll off the (not so steep) cliff……taking Zelda with him. Zelda laughed and Link blushed and shade of light pink. Zelda fell right on top of Link and well as I said before she didn't have the best of clothes on. Dyraati and Renaden looked from on top the cliff to make sure they were unharmed. Link took Zelda's hand and led her back up to where the little haven was.

While dinner was cooking night had already came and the stars were gathering to shed light through the darkness. Zelda watched in amazement to see if she could find any constellations. She was interrupted by Link, Dyraati and Renaden who sat next to her.

"It's been awhile since we've seen the stars" Link said staring at the two wolves. Zelda was still staring up at the sky in awe.

"Each one looks like one tiny diamond it's so beautiful" Zelda said. Link stared at her, and blushed. She looked so beautiful like the angels crafted her out of pure crystals. He didn't realize this only until now. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey" he said "Do you want to play a game with me?" Zelda stared at him.

"Sure what kind of game?"

"Hide and seek"

"Don't you think we're a little too old for that?"

"Just because you're old doesn't mean you can't stop having fun" Link said matter-of-factly.

Zelda stared at him then smiled. "Ok you go count and I'll hide but I don't know how you will find me at night in the dark"

"Don't worry I've got the senses of a wolf" Link laughed.

Zelda smiled "I know"

So the game started. Link was counting a Zelda hid behind a tree near a lake, so if she needed to go across so they didn't catch her scent. Link and his two brothers were happily looking for Zelda by trying to find her scent trail but Renaden caught another scent. The scent of blood and of a dead carcass. They all smelt it, and soon they almost forgot about Zelda but Link told Dyraati to go find her. Dyraati obeyed.

The large wolf with dirt brown fur and eyes as blue as the night sky was looking for his masters mate (in his perspective) he saw tracks of a human go deeper into the woods he decided to follow it. Then a scent caught his nose. It wasn't Zelda's though. It smelled of iron and smoke, he knew what this was. Not a second later a hunter jumped behind a shrub pointing his shotgun at Link's brother.

Dyraati snarled and lunged for him. The hunter shot and managed to get Dyraati's front leg. The wolf toppled over in pain. He got up anyway. There was no way he was going to give up without a fight. Crimson blood seeped though his wound, it throbbed through each heart beat emitting pain through his whole body. He managed to get on his hind legs and let out a long howl.

Renaden, not too far away from his pack brother heard the howl AND, not also that far away Zelda heard it as well. She remembers this howl. She heard it once before. It was long and tuneful. Full of melody but who could……………….DYRAATI! The name sprang into Zelda's mind. And she raced forward to where the howl was coming from.

Renaden, who also heard the howl, was dashing forward with all his might ready to kill anything that has harmed his brother. And he was. Dyraati sitting on his haunches growling loudly at the two leg.

_Dyraati: I hate humans they always seem to think they are superior. He attacked me when I did nothing!_

_Renaden: I agree it's just because you look big and frightening doesn't mean you are._

_Dyraati: Aye he decided if he killed the forest spirit he would go back to his village high and mighty_

_Renaden: COWRADS! Humans are cowards that fight from afar with a weapon. If he thinks he is high and mighty throw you gun away and fight with the weapons you were born with!_

_Dyraati: He can't. He will but his tail (if he had one) between his legs and run away because that is what humans do. _

Zelda stared at the two growling and now mad wolves. But they did not attack. It was like were waiting for something. And they were, it was Link jumping from his hiding place with those blood thirsty red eyes Zelda saw before.

_Ooookkkkkkk…………….hmm. I really liked this chapter because it sounded more descriptive don't you think? Ahh well about the ending. When Dyraati and Renaden were talking that was all my opinion about how stupid the human race is. So now send me a review that you want to H.O.W.L!!!!_

_H= Help_

_O= Our_

_W= Wolves_

_L= Live!!!!_

_I no longer consider myself a human. And if you think I'm right then send a review saying "I agree with you and I wanna H.O.W.L!!!!!" alright guys byeeeeeeee_

_Ps. Tell me if you think this chapter was more descriptive! _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckk!!!!!!!!! Yes whoo hoo Oh and I have bad news. IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I WONT UPDATE! I'm on a strike! HMPH! Oh yea and the romance is on!_

Zelda stared at the boy in front of her with his malignant eyes. Quickly before the man could react he slipped his mouth around his neck and snapped it in two. Blood flowed into his mouth and down his chest. The two wolves stared without any question. Zelda, on the other hand, did not approve of his actions and went into a little hissy fit.

"Link, that's not right!" Zelda yelled. "You can't go killing everyone just for the fact that they got you angry!" Link stared at the girl in front of him without saying a word, wiping the blood off his face. Zelda grew impatient and yelled more.

"Are you even listening!?" She did not care of the fact that he killed the man. In fact she was happy. Anyone who dared to shoot at a majestic beast did not deserve to live, but since she was raised in a castle it's hard to get rid of old habits. Link started to whistle and turned his back to her while putting his hand behind his back.

"Oh..! You're impossible!" Zelda stomped off back to camp while Link looked back. While watching her leave he got an idea and grinned. The wolf boy slowly followed her, making sure not to make any noise. Our former princess sat on a boulder and looked onto the valley unfolded before her. Link grinned, watching where he placed his foot to make sure he didn't make any noise he grabbed Zelda by the waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" She demanded thrashing her limbs around. The two lupines looked on in amusement.

The boy chuckled "Not until, you're not mad!" Zelda continuously pounded on his back.

"Well this isn't helping the cause!" She exclaimed. Link laughed and carried her over to a small pond were he laid her down and jumped onto a tree, far from her reach. Dyraati looked at Zelda mentally insult Link and gave her a wolfish grin. Link spread out on a limb and called down to her.

"Hey, I got an idea. If you can come up here and tag me I'll give you a surprise to make up for my behavior!" The princess stared up at the figure miles above her. She frustratingly sighed and kicked an unfortunate nearby plant. Dyraati looked around and found that his brother, Renaden, was fast asleep in the cave. The auburn four-legged creature moaned and looked at Zelda. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"So" she said "do you have any ideas on how to get him?" To tell the truth Dyraati actually did have an idea to get him. He managed to get up on his legs despite his wound and walk over to a masked, constricted, gap next to the tree. Link had discovered this hole so Dyraati could climb up the tree this way because his leg would not allow him to do it the normal way. Why would Dyraati need to climb a hierarchy? Well, you see, Dyraati isn't a "normal" wolf. So, to put in simply, he likes to sleep in trees. Zelda squealed silently and thanked Dyraati the darted through the opening. The wolf chuckled; he will never understand the ways of the two legs.

Inside the crack, Zelda was led upwards. It twirled around until the tunnel ended next to an unsuspecting Link. The princess reached out at the wolf boy and covered his eyes. She giggled.

"Guess who's gonna give me a surprise!" Link laughed and pulled the (half naked) girl on his lap. Zelda blushed and tried to conceal it. Link raised a finger and poked her nose.

"Oh well a deals a deal, C'mon" The boy carried her bridal style and jumped off the tree. He set her down gently and started to walk with Zelda in tow, Dyraati had joined Renaden in bed. The wolf boy stopped near a cliff wall where many branches fell upon them and brushed up against the cliff wall. He went near the smallest corner ever and lifted the branch revealing a doorway inside the cliff.

Link smiled "This way, follow me" she ushered her through the tunnel. Zelda followed not knowing anything about what he's up too. By the time they got to the end of the tunnel it led to an open area. It was an enclosed area because of the cliff walls, but it was the most beautiful thing Zelda has ever seen in her entire lifetime. Though the place was enclosed, you can see the endless sky (because the cliff didn't cover their heads). The perimeter and more of the cliff walls were bathed by shrubs and trees that extended over the height of the walls. Fireflies danced above their heads and illuminated their faces adding a soft glow in the night. The moon shone high above the sky out-glowing any star in the dark blue cloth known as the sky. In the heart of this new found place was a crystal clear pond where you can find small fish. In fact it was so clear you could see the stones at the bottom. Link walked up to his new friend.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Zelda chuckled at his question.

"No I don't like it" his smile fell "I love it". The princess jumped into his arms and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek to show her gratitude. The former slave blushed scarlet red and stuttered a quick 'Aw it was nothing'. Zelda sat down near the pond and pulled her knees to her chest. Link sat next to her and grabbed her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"You know what Zelda?" she looked at him "I think we're gonna be best of friends"

_And maybe more _he added mentally. Zelda smiled and yawned.

"You tired?" he asked in concern. She shook her head and yawned yet again

"I'm not ready to leave this place yet" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Zelda, but it's getting really late and.." he stopped and looked at the sleeping figure upon his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up ready to leave this magical world he found. Link walked up the trail that led to his camp and placed her next to the snuggling wolves. He blushed at how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping and placed a single kiss upon her head. He left the cave only to be scared half to death by Dyraati.

"AH! Dyraati you could've gave me a heart attack!"

_Dyraati: Sorry brother but I couldn't help but notice how close you've gotten to the female._

_Link: (huffs) Well…she_

_Dyraati: You love her don't you? Ahh yes it has to be that. _

_Link: (blushes)_

_Dyraati: I haven't seen you this happy since-_

_Link: Please don't finish that sentence_

_Dyraati: (huffs) Link were you lonely all those years we took you in?_

_Link: (whispers) Yes I was…_

_Dyraati: (chuckles) Poor boy…Link look up at the sky, does any star catch your eye?_

_Link: (looks up) The one next to the moon_

_Dyraati: Why is that?_

_Link: I always feel drawn to it_

_Dyraati: That's your mothers star. You see Link, even though you can't see her, she's always with you_

_Link: But-_

_Dyraati: There is another old wolf legend that says once a love died (a.k.a mom) it reincarnates itself into new love_

_Link: (looks at him confused and questionably points at Zelda's direction)_

_Dyraati: That's for destiny to play it's role and for you to find out in the future_

With that said, Dyraati got up on his legs and walked over to snuggle next to Zelda. Link laughed

_Ah Dyraati, what will I do without you?_ Link continued to look at the stars while Zelda remained in her position listening to Link and Dyraati talk. If only she could understand what they were saying…….

_YAY! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! LOVEY DOVEY ROMANCE AND A WISE WOLF!!!!! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO (ahem) Anyway if you liked it don't lollygag! Review or you'll S U F F E R. I won't update until I get a decent amount of reviews_


	7. Chapter 7

_I feel sad there I never updated this story. But no more! One more chapter to this grand story, I promise to make it as juicy as I can! But I feel as if the last chapter had made them fall in love too soon. I want to fix that. _

****

Link awoke to the sound of something sizzling; Zelda had gotten up earlier to make breakfast for the two of them with a side of dried meat on the side for Dyraati and Renaden. The two wolves were still asleep while Epona was off grazing on some nearby grass.

"Good morning" Zelda has said cheerfully to him. "Are you hungry? The only thing I could find were eggs and used some left over deer meat"

Link stretched his arms and rubbed his face, still drowsy from sleep. "Mh….mh? Wha?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and pointed at the lake. "Go, wash your face and wake up, then come and speak to me once you have fully woken up"

Link smiled lightly, a sharp fang protruding from his lips as he left to go and get ready for the day. Dyraati opened up his eyes and stared over at the female. He huffed, sitting up and stretching his limbs then shook his fur.

Zelda noticed him and also waved. "Good morning"

Dyraati dipped his head slowly to her and followed Link to the lake, keeping his head high and tall and his gait slow and majestic.

Link was taking a drink from the lake and saw Dyraati come close to him. The wolf flicked his tail at the boy and grumbled.

"Yes, Dyraati I know. We leave right after breakfast is over"

Dyraati eyes him harshly and growled.

"No…I don't think she knows our true destination"

Dyraati and a bark and smacked his paw across Link's face. Link growled as well, baring his fangs.

"Because I don't want to tell her! I don't want her to abandon us! She will think we are just using her and go marching straight back to her family. I need a human companion, Dyraati. I am human as well"

The brown wolf growled harshly at him and thrusted his head in Zelda's direction. His meaning was firm and clear.

_If you don't bring back the female to her home_ The wolf snarled in their language. _Then by the gods I will myself_.

Link stared at him in confusion. "What's with this sudden change of heart, Dyraati?" he stood up. The wolf glared at him.

"Why must you always hate humans like this? You've seen her! You even liked her for a minute! Why now? Why _now_ what has she done to make her lose your trust?"

Dyraati sat down on his haunches, front paws pressed firmly together and tail swaying dangerously.

_Stupid boy! You were raised as one of us and yet you cannot sense her devious plan? _

"What do you mean by devious-" he was cut off by a loud snarl.

_SHUT UP! You cannot call yourself a wolf UNTIL YOU BRING THAT WRETCHED GIRL BACK! She will cause us nothing but pain and grief! She will do nothing to help our cause!_

".!" he yelled loudly to the wolf. Zelda came rushing towards them, Renaden in tow.

"What happened? Are you two okay!" she checked over Link's body but he was too busy glaring as Dyraati.

"Yes, Zelda. We're fine" he snorted through his nose and walked to the shelter. Dyraati trudged past her rudely to go and relax.

Zelda was stuck in the middle and looked down at Renaden. "What…what just happened here?"

Renaden gave a small moan and ran off after his brother.

_Dyraati! _The black wolf called after the brown wolf. _What on earth happened between you and the boy? _He sat next to the other lupine and whined, licking the side of his muzzle. Dyraati remained motionless and then sighed.

_The female…_Zelda _she calls herself…she will bring nothing but heart break to our poor brother._ Renaden gave a small whine and shook his head.

_I know but…what can we really do? To make him happy he needs a human female. We cannot deny partnership. It is like denying one of us a mate._

Dyraati twitched at that and flicked his tail.

_We need to bring her back. You know what will happen if she comes with us. He will be devastated, heartbroken and nearly stripped of his existence. Blast it! I knew we shouldn't have let him get attached to her until _after _this whole mess was done! _

Renaden nodded his head. _Aye…but for now. Just leave her be. We might be lucky even and none of that would even come to pass._

Dyraati stood up, having enough of this and walked back to the shelter where Link was tickling Zelda. She was laughing to the point tears were coming to her eyes.

"Link!" she said breathlessly in her laugh. "P-please stop!"

Link was grinning ear to ear and shook his head vigorously "No! I can't! It's COMEPLLING ME"

Zelda laughed harder "WHAT'S COMPELLING YOU!"

"YOU'RE BEAUTY OF COURSE! I HAVE TO MAKE YOU RED WITH LAUGHTER!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Link stopped tickling her and chuckled. "Oh you"

Zelda punched his shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad to be your friend"

Link smiled "I am too"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ladies and gentleman. I give you yet another chapter to this story. I am quite upset that I only got one review last chapter. Hopefully I shall get more. Enjoy fans~_

**Chapter 8**

Zelda was packing the few belongings they had onto Epona. She was so happy that they would finaly get into a village. She could go clothes shopping once more! She even convinced Link to buy them a room in a hotel. It was Castle Town, the heart of Hyrule. Link had strapped the saddle onto his mare, stroking her mane. Renaden was licking his claws, getting the scraps of meat and getting them shiny once more.

Dyraati was not so happy. He was sitting on more elevated ground staring out into the fast field that was Hyrule. He scoffed and went back to the others. Zelda bounced over to Link.

"Ready!" she grinned and rocked from her heels to her toes. Link looked over at her, his blank face slowly lifted up into a smile.

"Why are you so bouncy like this?" he asked while tightening the saddle strap on Epona.

"Well I'm just ready to get clothes on my body and a bed to sleep on!" Link rolled his eyes at that.

"Excuuuuuuse me princess! (lol I love Zelda memes) I didn't knew a few days in the wilderness would make you break!" Zelda frowned and pushed him lightly.

"When I said I wanted to get out of the castle, I didn't mean living like a low down dirty animal" she widened her eyes at what she had said slightly. "Eh, not that there's anything wrong with animals"

Link tossed a blanket at her and hopped onto the horse. "Save it, you're highness" he said bitterly. The two wolves stood on either side of the large mare and flexed their toes.

"Link I didn't mean it that way" Link turned to stare at her unimpressed.

'Just get on the horse before I decide to leave you here" he sighed and grabbed the reins that connected to the bridle. Epona gave a soft neigh and stamped her front foot. Zelda got on as well, pushing herself on the stirrups and swung her leg over the saddle and wrapped her arms around his torso.

She almost shivered, but that would be un-lady like, she kept herself in a straight posture, secretly feeling every dip and bump of his hips as the horse rode down the field. The contour of his body was…amazing. She had never felt a man before, only seen from afar as warriors trained in the sparring fields.

But feeling the pure hard muscle made her tingle on the inside. She pressed herself more against his body, tighter against his skin. She held in a squeal as the hard muscle of his back pressed against her cheek. They rode together in silence for a long time; she kept staring at the dip of his shoulder blades.

Thinking out of impulse, she reached up and brushed her finger tips along his soft….flawless skin. Link did nothing, just kept riding. A growl pulled her back to her mind and she blinked, looking down at the brown wolf. His look frightened her, she instantly pulled her hand away from Link and kept it in a proper holding position around his waist.

These wolves weren't normal. They don't…they don't act like normal wolves. They're too intelligent to be _just_ wolves. Just what in the world were they?

While Link was riding, he was aware of Zelda's hands subtly caressing his muscular torso as they bounced up and down matching the gait of Epona's gallop. He secretly enjoyed it, the soft skin traveling against his, making his stomach tighten with anticipation. Her breast pressed against his back and he closed his eyes, holding back a soft moan.

Even though he was of age, he still did not know anything of the opposite sex and Dyraati and Renaden never taught him anything. He didn't know what he was feeling and in all honesty he had an excuse. Being 18 and not knowing a thing about sex was something he was, but Zelda introduced this new feeling that blossomed from his entire being, and by entire being, I mean something going on in his pants.

Luckily the touching didn't last that long for him to get a full erection and have a complete awkward moment as Zelda would have to explain to him.

They had stopped in front of Castle Town and Zelda got of Epona, rubbing her rump. "Geez! You must be made of steel if you don't feel sore"

Link began to laugh "That's because I'm not as squishy as you"

Zelda punched him in the shoulder playfully "Yeah? Well you feel like a sack of potatoes!"

Dyraati gave her a hard shove and pushed her to the entrance to the Town. She licked her lips and looked down calmly at the brown wolf and waited as Link let Epona roam freely.

"Would anyone complain to us about our attire?" she asked as she gestured at their half-naked bodies. Link shrugged.

"I actually don't know. This is my first time in a large town like this" he flexed his shoulders. "So this is a new experience for both of us"

They walked in, Zelda was a bit hesitant and rubbed her arms. "Wait! They'll realize I'm princess Zelda!" she motioned to her triforce on her right hand. "This is the mark of the Princess Zelda, it was all over the news"

Link stared silently at her triforce and slowly showed her his. "I…I thought this was some weird birthmark" Zelda blinked and stared intently at his hand.

"But…this mark means royalty…" she gasped "You're the missing Prince from the neighboring kingdom! Your family was killed and everything!"

"Royalty?" he scoffed "I don't think so, I was raised in a village and these gang of murderers slaughtered everyone, Dyraati and Renaden saved me"

"No, Link. How can you not remember? Did they hit you on the head or something?" she grabbed his hand again to look but he jerked his hand back and stared at the triangles.

"Link, we must hide the triforces. They are the mark of power, wisdom and courage. Please, for the love of the goddesses, you must hide it" he laced their hands together and tightened her hold on him. Link stared at her softly then back at their hands and pulled away.

"I am not royalty….I was raised as a wolf and will remain that way" he said simply. "We'll need to buy gloves. In the meantime…" he looked around and took a pile of dirt in his hand, rubbing it over the triforce until it was so dirty it was barely recognizable.

"There, now we'll do you and the first thing we do when we get there is get some gloves. You have money on you right?" he turned his head to Zelda who was smiling innocently.

"Uh….I _may _have forgotten my purse back at home"

Link face palmed and grumbled to himself. "The richest woman in Hyrule and doesn't even have a penny on her when it's most crucial!" he sighed and bent down to Renaden. "Okay buddy, we need you to go and get some gloves. Don't be spotted, and make sure you don't makes a scene. It's subtle theft and when we do have money to pay back since we're gonna be in Castle Town for a long time to make money we'll give it to them." He patted his back. "Go on"

_And thus ends this chapter! I'm really proud of this one, hopefully I will get many reviews. Everyone likes reviews on their story and so do I. So be lovely dears and leave me a comment on the story would you?_

_Read, review and enjoy!_

_Love, Shadow._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again! Now the reason why I'm updating this story almost every day now is I've just been inspired to continue it again. It would really help with reviews from my viewers. I honestly want to know what you think. So as always, read and review. But most of all enjoy~_

**Chapter 9**

Renaden whined. Sure! Send the black wolf that can show perfectly in daylight! He shook his head and crept along the shadows. Gloves….steal…gloves. Wait…what are gloves? He whined and laid on his belly, resting his head in his paws and flicked his tail.

Oh! Gloves, they need to hide the odd looking shape on his hand. So…gloves looks like hands? Using his keen eyesight, he spotted a clothing store. His spirits lifted; maybe he could find some gloves there. He crept over to the booth, sticking to the shadows so no one would notice him.

The owner had his back turned towards him. He was…large. Standing a full 6'3, almost as tall as Link himself but so broad he looked like a fully armored Goron. Using the advantage of the owner being distracted, he searched for gloves over the hung clothing.

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed. A hard kick to his lungs sent the wind right out of him. He yelped and snapped his fangs over some piece of fabric and ran blindly in any direction. Bad idea.

He crashed into the side of the booth, sending the whole thing down with clothed landing on top of him.

"Stupid mutt! You filthy mongrels ruin everything!" the man kicked Renaden again, resulting in a loud yelp. Blinded by the piles of clothes over his eyes he ran in any direction, pulling the clothes with him. The screams from the man became fainter the more he ran.

He ran head first into another being and panicked, thinking it was some other human. He whined and shook himself, trying to get the clothes off to no avail.

"Renaden calm down!" a familiar voice caressed his ears. He stood still while someone took the clothes off him, Zelda. He barked and licked her face, happy to be out of danger. Link came to him and chuckled.

"Geez Renaden I only asked you to bring gloves, not the whole store!" he searched through the pile he drug behind him by mistake. Renaden whined and dropped the gloves he had in his mouth. Zelda went to look at the clothes and smiled.

"You brought a beautiful dress behind you! I hope it fits me" he slipped it on. It was a simple pink dressed that hugged her body. The shoulders had a bit of a puff to them while from her waist down were ruffles beyond ruffles that extended out into a long gown. She twirled around for Link.

"How do I look?" she smiled over to him. Link stared for a moment at her and he chuckled.

"I liked you better when you dressed like me! In your underwear!" Zelda rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Eyes up, you" she scolded then went and slipped on some white gloves, now a bit dirty. They were silky smooth and felt light to her hand as if she wasn't even wearing them. When she turned around, Link was fully dressed.

He wore a dull brown shirt with only one green sleeve on his left arm; on both forearms were white bands tightly to him. There was a large blue sash, followed by a smaller orange sash tied around his waist up to his chest. Under the blue flap that was held to his was some sort of cloth that hung there with the symbol of a goat and large horns curled up.

His pants were a dull brown that matched his shirt that had dark green shorts over it. The legs from the shorts were cut slanted down so the top front started from his top thigh and ended to his kneecap. Lastly were his sandals, which were plain leather sandals that hugged his heel and had one strap over his foot. (The getup from the beginning of Twilight Princess if you didn't get it from my poor description)

Zelda tapped her finger to her lips. "Hmmmm" she smiled and moved her finger in a circle. "Go on, turn around for me"

Link laughed and turned around for her to get a good look at him.

"I like it! And I feel so much better being clothed, even if the attire is simpler than what I usually wear"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yes, being the princess you must be used to gold weighing you down" he walked toward the entrance. "Come, let's go. Renaden and Dyraati, it's best you two stay here so you don't attract unwanted attention" The two wolves bowed their heads to him and sat down.

Zelda took his hand and dashed toward the town.

"Come on, Link! Let's move it!" she dragged him along.

Link was still getting used to his clothing, rolling his shoulders at the feeling of cloth and shoes while wiggling involuntarily.

"Link stop fidgeting! And stand up straight! Fix your hair!" she straightened him out and Link grimaced as he had to revert to a civilized being.

Zelda sighed in content as they walked around and went window shopping. Link followed her around like a lost puppy, not used to the different scents and sights…nor a human society.

"Link look!" she smiled and pointed through the glass. "You would like extremely handsome in that armor"

Link peered in and began to laugh. "Yes and 1000 pounds heavier! I wouldn't be able to lift a leg" he teased.

Zelda pulled him along all across town and showed him different things that Castle Town had to offer.

"Zelda" Link said "Don't get so worked up, we don't even have any money for anything"

Zelda sighed. "Well where exactly are we going to get a job? I don't even know how to get one"

Link went off, holding her hand in his and walked over to different shops.

"They should have something for you do to. This is where you learn how to get a job. The real world"

Zelda sighed and squeezed his hand, lacing them together. Link looked down at their laced hands and back up at her. He didn't know any better about this. He was raised in the wild but he had a faint inkling about what it meant. His childhood friend, Ilia from Ordon would always hold his hand like that.

He smile and squeezed it back. He thought hold hands like that meant friendship and Zelda had the slightest color rise to her cheeks.

"This store should be a god place to get a job, hm?"

Zelda looked over at a bar that was hidden and tucked away from the rest of the town.

"You want a fragile girl to work in a bar?" she huffed.

Link rolled his eyes. "C'mon Zelda, just do it for now. We need the money. While you try to get a job here I'll go look for one somewhere close"

With that he left her. Zelda walked down the steps and looked over at the sign.

_Telma's Bar._

Great. That's exactly what she needed.

"Be strong Zelda" she whispered to herself and walked in.

XXXXXX

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Believe me, it will get better. Now I plan to put a lot of Twilight Princess into this story. Please excuse my bad grammar. I have been getting a lot of reviews remarking it. Thank you for them though :3. I still like reviews on the story though xD. Take care andread and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't been inspired to write a new chapter because of the few reviews I've gotten. More reviews means faster updates~ As always, read, review but most of all enjoy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

As Zelda slipped into the bar she saw… no one really. There were a group of people studying over a map and a scrawny post man hunched over a menu.

"…Hello?" Zelda called out. The people studying the map paid no attention to her. Suddenly a woman with _titanic_ breasts came up to her.

"Hey there! Are you looking for a job?" from reading the name tag on her shirt, she was Telma.

Zelda gulped and nodded her head. "Y-yes. Are you hiring?" Telma nodded her head.

"Sure are, but the mornings aren't busy. All we get is the few sad morning drunks. It gets busy at night and requires a kinky uniform"

Zelda folded her arms "Why kinky?" Telma tapped her foot.

"Isn't it that obvious? Men are the ones who come here mostly. Sometimes they like a view when they drink"

Zelda sighed and lowered her head, a princess reduced to nothing but a bar waitress.

"Okay I'll take the job…"

Link had found a job as a guard for Castle Town. He had gotten the uniform and a sword as well. His work was tedious and heavy. He saw the true nature of these soldiers. They could care less about the safety of the Town. They abused their powers and they used this power to get women.

More than once he had to correct the behavior of the soldiers. He had gotten into a few fists fights but it was all worth it. They were not soldiers and they didn't deserve the uniform they wore.

Since Link's behavior was so admirable, most of the girls of the Town became a fan of him and fawned over him. The day was long and he grew tired from correcting and reporting soldiers left and right. For the goddess's sakes he even had to comfort a strange bug girl who was upset that no one came to her ball.

At the late hours of the night, he walked into a warm bar and took a seat, setting his sword aside. Inside the bar was warm and a drink would warm his stomach inside out.

"Ah, excuse me" he tapped the waitress girl's shoulder. "I'd like to place an order"

The girl turned around and blinked, staring a bit in shock and embarrassment. She wore an arousing attire that showed most of her skin, cleavage and legs. It was almost like a black show girl dress.

Link stared blankly for a moment. "Zelda you have to be kidding me" He looked up and down at her. Zelda covered herself and bonked him on the head.

"Don't look! It's the only job I could find!" Link just stared, he was too tired to deal with anymore bullshit.

"Soldiers eat free I think…can I get like a small sandwich?" He didn't like using his power over others, but he had absolutely no money on him currently and a free meal and drink sounded great to him.

When his meal arrived he ate heartedly and licked his fingers satisfied. A few drunks were bothering Zelda. Link watched from afar as they groped her.

It was sad to see royalty reduced to this. He knew it was hard for her. Link got up and walked over to the group with his sword with him. He unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at one's throat.

"What you're doing right now is against the law. I can have you jailed for that" He glared at them and pushed Zelda behind him.

The drunken man stood up and cracked his knuckles 'Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it!" he shoved Link hard.

"Tsk…I thought you'd be smarter" Link handed Zelda his sword and turned around to the drunken man. He punched him square in the jaw which made him lay on his back and see stars.

No one bothered to pay attention to them since bar fights were so common and they all went back to their drinking.

Link checked his knuckles to see if he cut himself and turned to Zelda. Though she completely aroused him, he turned his head away.

"….Do you think you can talk to your manager about your attire?" Zelda saw him trying to avoid her and she smiled.

"Why Link? Don't you like this?" She swayed her hips as she walked to meet his eye. He gulped and became hypnotized at the creamy white skin. He stared and covered his eyes.

"No no no! Stop doing that to me!" he pulled his tunic down over his groin. When that didn't seem to hide his state he put his helmet in front of him.

Zelda giggle and leaned against him, pressing her chest to his arm. "Hmmmm?~ Doing what?~" she asked as innocently as possible and walked her fingers up his chest. Link turned as red as a tomatoe and stormed out.

A slow clapping was heard from behind and Zelda turned around to see her boss, Telma.

"That's great honey! You need to do that to more men if we want to get more customers!"

Zelda sighed and rubbed her face. This life was sure not going to be easy.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Everyone I'm sorry for the late update. I've just been so uninspired with the small number of reviews. I'm grateful that I at least have some but…a little more might make me post faster. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Why hello everyone. I'm sorry it's taking long to update but here is a new chapter!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Link grumpily ate his bread and cheese while in the soldier's barracks. What embarrassment! What happened back there to him? Something…got bigger…

"LINK!" his commander shouted. He nearly choked on his bread and stood up.

"Sir?" he asked while not looking at him in the eye. It was the small tip he got from other soldiers….well more like guards. They never really did any fighting.

"What the hell did you do at the bar? Those weren't your orders!" it was a big man with a large beard. He stood a foot taller than Link and wore heavier armor than Link's cheap leather, guard armor.

"Ah….the young lady was in distress so I had to help-" he was cut off as the commander's face went red and a vein pulsed on his neck.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT GOES ON IN THE BAR. YOU ARE TO PATROL FOR THEIVES AND CRIME. NOT BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOUR FELLOW MEN" Link's jaw tightened. What would happen if he attacked this guy right now? Nothing good for sure.

"Sir Yes sir!" with that he was dismissed and he walked out of the barracks. Jogging back to their little room they rented at the inn, he found Zelda there, counting the small coins she made with a huff. Had she been living in the castle she wouldn't have to be working so low like this. Even if it meant she would be able to tease Link!

Looking up she found her traveling companion and tilted her head. She had gotten a new dress, thanks to Renaden, who decided it would be fun to do another clothes chase. It was a simple cloth dress that hugged her waist then billowed around her ankles. From the waist up it was white with long sleeves and a lace that tied around her chest in a bow. From the waist down it was a plain brown. Link tilted his head.

"Where did you get that?"

Zelda sighed. "Renaden went on another clothes run. He thought it would be fun. I told him not to do it again"

Link shrugged off the leather armor and sat on the bed in the regular clothes Renaden got for him before they entered Castle Town. "I need to go to the library for a bit but…I…need your help" Link turned away.

Zelda tilted her head. "Hm? You need me to show you where it is?"

Links face turned red. "Not exactly…"

They had entered the library. Not many kids were there. Zelda followed him in, still not knowing why he needed her help. Link's eyes stared intently at one sign and Zelda raised her brow, following his line of sights.

"Are you interested in myths?" she asked, seeing as how hard he stared at the sign. Link blinked.

"Oh…yes" he walked in and rubbed the back of his head "Do you think you can help me find a book on…werewolves?" Zelda turned around to look at him.

"Yes. It'd be much faster if we both went looking for a book"

They had finally found a very large and dusty book on werewolves. Zelda opened it and coughed as the dust filled the air. "Wow…okay, here you go Link"

The boy peered over her shoulder as they sat down on a table to read. He looked at a picture of an ancient picture of a wolf on two legs. His eyes darkened. Zelda stared at the picture as well.

"I wonder what this means?"

Link sighed, guess she didn't see the small passage under it. He began to read….very slow and broken. He mispronounced some letters and Zelda stopped him.

"Link you don't know how to read?" rubbing his face he shook it embarrassed.

"No…" Zelda smiled.

"That's no need to be ashamed! Here let me help you" she stood up and came back with a pencil and paper. "Here, let's just start with the basics okay?"

Link sat there fidgeting and Zelda put a reassuring hand on his shoulder causing him to jolt.

"Being without human contact for so long I understand you can't read or write okay? You don't have to be embarrassed." He calmed down a bit and stared at the paper as she taught him the basics of the alphabet.

After about an hour she let him read the words in the book. It still wasn't an acceptable pace of reading. He had many mistakes but his improvement was showing.

"Now what do you want to know about werewolves?"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "I want to know the cure"

Just as she was about to flip the page a loud crash was heard as well as yelps and men screaming. Warriors stormed through the library and pointed their spears at Zelda and Link. Dyratti and Renaden were already caught and muzzled. The wolves stared at their friends from the inside of small cages.

"By order of the King and Queen of Hyrule you are under arrest" a man prodded his spear at Link. He bared his teeth like a wolf and snarled.

"Princess you are wanted back at the castle" Zelda huffed.

"My father had me whipped! Why on earth would I go back?" The sound of Link's struggle made her turn. Her eyes widened as she saw him being hit from behind and knocked unconscious. Blood leaked down his forehead and they tied his hands up.

"Orders are orders. You are wanted back" By force they had taken the princess and dragged her away. Stupid stupid stupid! How could they have gone into one of the most opulent cities and not be recognized? She battered at the soldiers who dragged her to a coach and locked her in. For Link, they tied him to the back of a horse and let him be dragged.

There she sat again. Back in her bedroom staring at the window she loathed. Staring at the window that mocked her and showed what she couldn't have. Freedom. Her father had apologized just as much as he could as did her mother. She was showered in riches and gifts beyond her wildest dreams. But…isn't this what she wanted? To live lift to its fullest in riches? Then why did she feel so empty?

Zelda wore her usual expensive pink gown and long white sleeves. She walked down the long hallway with extravagant carpets and paintings. As she walked by the servants bowed and welcomed her back. They did their usual servant gossip to which she paid no attention to, until something caused her to perk her ears up.

"Did you hear? That wolf boy is about to be executed tomorrow at dawn. He's to be beheaded!" her eyes widened. No!

That's when she ran. She made her way to the dungeon entrance and that's where she was stopped. "Halt, no one is allowed in here besides the King and servant"

She huffed. "I am royalty and you will do as I say! Open this door!" The guards remained unmoving and continued to push away the screaming girl. In defeat she left the door. What had they said? Only the king and servant can go down? The servant was more than likely to be serving food to Link and the other prisoners…but where to hide? Footsteps caused her to hide behind a wall and peek her head out. The food cart! A servant was walking her way with a rusty food cart. No doubt that was going to the dungeon due to the poor condition the cart was kept in.

She waited for her position to jump. As soon as the servant turned the corner and the first sight of rusty metal was seen she subtly rode inside the cart, hiding herself with the cloth draped over it.

"Halt, state your business" the guard she had spoken earlier to said. The servant sighed.

"I'm just here to feed the lowlives" they moved away from the servant and opened the door. It was a very bumpy and uncomfortable ride as the cart slammed down each step.

"Wow…the King is being much too generous. This cart weighs as much as a cow!" Note to self, fire this servant. The cart had stopped. Zelda waited until she heard footsteps lead away from the cart. The princess bolted out from the cart and ran down the moss covered walls. It was so cold here…she could even see her breath. Hugging herself from warmth she heard a familiar lonely whine.

She sank to her knees and cradled the beaten and broken black wolf. His fur was sticky with blood and his leg was obviously broken. She tore off part of her dress and made a small cast as best as she could around his broken bone.

"Oh Renaden…I'm so sorry" she kissed his wet nose. Looking around she found Dyratti in the same state. Broken, beaten, lost. But one thing she saw in both wolves was that they hadn't lost the fire in their eyes. They wanted revenge, they wanted freedom and they had hope they will get it again.

"Where is Link?" Renaden breathed heavy in pain and just stared at her. How was he to answer? Flicking his tail and gently raising his head he let out a painful yowl.

"Princess…" Link coughed. He was chained to the wall, naked and his skin nearly all gone. Her eyes widened and she rushed to him. Her hands hovered over his body afraid to touch him.

"What did they do to you?" small tears leaked down her face. "It looks like they skinned you alive!"

Chuckling, he grimaced again. "They nearly did, with that God forsaken whip. Dumped some kind if burning chemical into the wounds too, and salt." She sniffed and looked around. Finding a rusted bucket she filled it with water from a faucet and ripped off another part of her dress. Dampening it with water, she gently ran it across his skin, washing away the unwanted chemicals, spices and bacteria.

His muscles tightened at the extreme pain that flared in his body. He didn't even care that he was naked in front of her. All he needed was help.

"They're going to kill me tomorrow…I'm sorry we didn't spend that much time together. If you can, please, set my brothers free"

Zelda stopped her cleaning and glared hatred into his eyes before slapping his face. "Don't you ever say that! We're leaving. We're going to get out of here!"

Link scoffed "They broke our legs. We cant." She blinked and stared at his legs. They seemed fine…but the inside must be horrible. "The doctor came here and bent the bones back in place. He was the only one with a heart."

Her hair hid her face and she gently buried it in his chest. "I'm sorry this happened, Link" he felt her tears dampen the skin of his chest.

"Zelda, how could this have been your fault? Look at me" She sniffed and pulled away, staring back up at him. His blue eyes softer than what she had seen before. The fierce, courageous and brave look now replaced with sadness, and comfort. His lips were pale as was his mangled skin.

"I know my time is up. But you have to set Dyratti and Renaden free. Please?" her eyes overflowed with tears and she sniffed, nodding.

"I understand Link" with that his eyes clothes and he fell into an unconscious sleep. His body could not take the pain, what other way to bare it than to sleep? Zelda continued to stare at his cold, blue, lips.

"…" leaning forward she pressed her plump, pink ones to his. Her eyes closed and she pulled away softly, trying to at least give some warmth to him.

"You're so cold"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

_Ah? Ah? I think this was a good chapter. I'm proud of it. Hopefully you readers are intrigued. The story is not yet over! It had merely just begun! But, I really am motivated only by reviews. Please help this story continue and grow with your opinion. Thank you c: _


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjoy the story_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was it. This had to be it. Her life of adventure, her new friends, it was all gone. All because of her own stupidity. Zelda had dried her tears hours ago. Of course she would have been by Link's side trying to nurse him back to health, but the guards would have soon found her and taken her away from him.

Looking down at her hand she remembered something. His mark! The Triforce! It had…it had to have something to keep Link alive! He was of pure royal blood just like she was! That's when the princess shot up from her bed and ran to the library. That's it. That must be it. Zelda searched over their book of the meaning of the Triforce.

"Over generations, the quality of man's heart soon began to fade, as did the power of the goddesses. Soon, only a rare few bear the mark of courage, wisdom, and power. These people are the direct descendants from the ancestry line of Hyrule."

A list of names came to be as Zelda read on. It was…just names of her past ancestors. Blast it all! She skipped ahead more to see a very large family tree. How tedious. It ended up to…well. It stopped at her grandfather because the book was outdated. Sighing she was about to close it when something caught her eye.

"The neighboring kingdom family tree?" That kingdom was long brought down long before she was born. Now it was just her father who ruled Hyrule. She looked on and what she saw caused her eyes to widen. Why…these people looked just like Link! Her fingertips brushed against the picture of the last women on the family tree. Was this his mother? Link was not on this family tree but the mark of the Triforce was the last to be seen…and a wolf paw.

Could this have been Link? She read a passage next to the picture.

"No one knows the condition of the Prince that was to rule Hyrule, nor the cure. Soon after the castle was ransacked, women raped and murdered, men killed in battle, he disappeared. His body was not found. Assumed dead, the new leaders now rule and the second kingdom of Hyrule was soon out of the way.

Zelda slammed the book in defeat and threw it across the room. No no no! None of this helped her! Running her fingers through her hair she saw small slip of paper coming from the cover of the book. Raising a brow, Zelda looked closer. It was sewn in with the leather, meant to be there but also not wanted to be found. She took the slip of paper and unfolded it.

"By law, those with the Triforce are to be treated with the upmost respect. They are direct ancestors to the goddesses, they are pure of heart and they will stop the darkness"

Stop the darkness? A prophecy? Wait who cares! She had proof to let Link go! She ran. There was still time left. Zelda pushed past anyone in her way back to the accursed place that started everything wrong.

"For kidnapping the princess and for the act of treason this young man will be sentenced to death!"

There Link was, his bruised and broken body all mangled. His head was positioned in the guillotine and the blade raised above him.

"Stop!" Zelda cried as she pushed the man away and propped the lever up so it would come crashing down on Link.

"I….I pardon all acts committed by this man!" she said in a strong tone. The King rose up in fury.

"Zelda! Stop this madness!" Link was not even in good shape to even speak. Think quick Zelda…his life is on the line. A small whinie from a nearby horse distracted her. She was such a familiar mare. Could it be? Zelda began to hum the simple tune that belonged to Link's old horse. The chestnut mare stood lifted her head from grazing abruptly and stared at her.

Rearing up in a loud neigh the horse sprang into action and raced to Zelda, taking out anything or anyone in her path. No time! Epona set her body down low so Zelda can push Link over it and hop on herself. The wolves… where were they?! They didn't come with Link here.

There wasn't anytime left anyway. Epona ran away, far away before anyone could react to her.

"Stop her!" the guard said. Hundreds of arrows rained over them but they had already escaped, using the forest as their cover. Link was out cold as his forehead was against Zelda's shoulder. Zelda guided Epona to a stream where she dragged Link's body over to a boulder to prop him up against.

She ripped pieces of her clothing and began to wash and clean out the wounds carefully. She came prepared if she had succeeded in the escape. Strapped to her right leg was a small pouch of medical supplies and to her left was a wallet of money. Using the medical kit she bandaged his body up quite nicely then left him to rest. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the kiss. No feelings rose with it though. Had she acted on impulse only?

Sighing she chose a nice place that wasn't too dirty to rest. After all, she had just committed treason to the crown even if she was the princess. That's when sleep consumed her troubled mind and put it at ease.

There was something prowling around at night. The sound of claws shuffling. Zelda's eyes shot open and she sat up. Epona didn't seem bothered by it. She turned her head to the boulder. Deserted, Link wasn't there. That's when she began to panic.

"Link? LINK!" she frantically began to search for him and then froze in place. There was…a gigantic black and white wolf. It wasn't normal, it was standing on two feet! It had thumbs! It was…it was a werewolf. She hid behind a tree hoping not to get noticed. Fortunately the wind was on her side as it was blowing against her face so the monster wouldn't catch her scent.

The beast sat down by a lake and stared into the reflection. It growled and smacked the water with its mighty paw. The size of its claws made Zelda shudder. It had a mark on its hand, a mark she couldn't distinguish. Trying to peer over the tree to see its hand she snapped a twig. The beast instantly turned its head around. Zelda squeaked and stared into the beast's…blue eyes.

"Hey…" she said, trying to coo it over. She took a step closer but the beast stood up and ran away faster than any horse.

"Hey wait!" she said as she tried chasing it. Zelda made a big circle until she ended up by the boulder again. Sighing in defeat she sat down.

"What's with all the yelling?" Link said as he took a seat next to her.

"Link!" she said as she hugged him with all her might. Link chuckled.

"Ow" Zelda looked at his legs.

"Your legs are healed already!?"

Link hesitated for a millisecond. "Um, he didn't break my legs they were ah…just fractured and needed time to heal. It hurts but I'm fine"

Zelda tried reading his emotions through those….eyes!

"Link! There's a werewolf in the forest! I swear he looked almost like you! His eyes…your eyes are exactly the same!"

Link scoffed at her "Haha very funny but I'm not that hairy"

Zelda rolled her eyes and leaned back against the boulder.

"Where's Dyraati and Renaden?" Link looked around.

"Somewhere, they were set free since it was no use to waste money on killing 'dogs' so they should meet with us in a few minutes."

Zelda nodded her head and a smile came to her face. "I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered as a tear streamed down her face.

Link blinked at her reaction, confused. He just wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Thank you for rescuing me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Read and Review. I hoped you enjoyed._


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. It's just so frustrating to write a story and put all your hard work in it when you get one to zero reviews each chapter. I appreciate your comments on the story and hope you all enjoy it~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were staying clear of Castle Town that was for sure. Where were they going? She didn't know. What will they do now? She didn't know, all her brain could think of was that large werewolf. She didn't even know they existed! Zelda and Link were riding on Epona for quite some time now and the princess decided to break the silence.

"Hey Link…"

"Yeah?"

She took a moment to bring up her question "Did you even see the werewolf?" Link took a while to reply to her, trying to think of a careful answer to give.

"Zelda I don't even think it was a werewolf, you were so stressed maybe you began to see things?" he turned his back to look over at her with a raised brow. Again, silence struck.

"I suppose you're right… do you know where we should head right now?"

"We're going to Karkariko village. I heard there was a Sheikah woman there who can help us get supplied with our journey" Zelda took a minute to take this in. There were almost no more Sheikah left in Hyrule. The legendary clan who swore fealty to the Royal Family. Unless…

"Impa! We're going to see Impa!" she squealed in delight. Epona nickered quietly in annoyance at the disturbance. Link chuckled softly.

"So you know her then?" Zelda's head nodded up and down so fast it looked like she was about to snap it off.

"How do you know her?" That's when Zelda began to drone on and on about her story with Impa. How she would protect her and teach her life lessons as a small child since her mother and father were obviously no parent figure.

"She's great! You'll love her!" Link nodded softly with a smile and the adventure carried on yet again in silence. It would be some time before they managed to get to such a far place as Karkariko. Zelda began to daydream of what had happened so far. Well, she managed to save her friend, left her father and committed the worst crime of all, treason.

What an eventful day that was. Sighing lightly through her nose and stared at Link's body. It was so…flawless. None of the wounds he had left marks? What an odd man. Zelda lifted up her hand and gently stroked the skin of his back, pressing her cheek against his spine.

"Did it hurt?" She asked him gently in the sweetest voice. Link's body stiffened at her touch, unable to comprehend why he enjoyed it so much.

"Ah…no not really" there was hesitancy in his voice, mainly because he didn't know how to react to the girl caressing him. Zelda closed her eyes, knowing he was lying but decided not to bring up the horrible things that they did to him.

"Do you have any family Link? Besides Dyratti and Renaden" Link shook his head.

"None that I can remember, and it's for the better that way. It's not making me sad" he gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"But if something happened to Dyratti or Renaden I don't know what I'd do" Epona gave a small whinnie and slowed her trotting down. Link lured her over to a halt, the meadow was pretty wide and open but he saw a small area with a cave. There was a pool of water in front of it. Link set Epona aside and unsaddled her. It was well around sunset and he sighed, hungry, lost, with no idea where his friends were. Zelda gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Let's just go inside and rest for a while, hm?" Link looked up at the cave and raised a brow.

"Do you feel something weird?" He asked Zelda who was sipping the water. Zelda raised a brow at him.

"Weird as in what?" Link stood up and searched the perimeter of the cave.

"Weird as in we're not alone in this cave" Zelda chuckled and splashed water at him.

"Oh stop! You're just stressed out, maybe_ you're_ the one seeing things." Link's body relaxed only slightly.

"Well…let's just head off to bed, the faster we sleep the faster tomorrow will come" he stood up and walked into the cave, his body disappearing in the dark. Zelda stood up and dusted off her ripped gown then followed after him. She immediately regretted it.

As soon as she entered the cave split off into different tunnels and she was left in the middle of it all, unaware of what to do. She called out to her friend.

"Link! Link where are you?" there was no reply. Zelda sighed in frustration and began her march on foot through the different twists and turns of the caverns. Still no sign of the boy.

"Oooh! I need to put a collar on him!" she sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. Taking a step forward, Zelda felt something crunch underneath her shoe. Raising a brow she looked down and saw the remains of a skeleton. What skeleton she could not tell, but it looked an awful lot like a human skeleton…

Shaking the bad possibilities out of her head she began to call Link's name again but to no avail. Zelda began to walk out the way she came from to get to the entrance of the cave. Something had screamed loudly and she stood still. Her body was paralyzed in fear as she saw multiple zombie like THINGS come out from the darkness. What was she going to do?! Unable to do anything she nearly cried as she saw the distorted creatures edge close to her and eat her maybe. One of them jumped into the air to pounce on her and she closed her eyes tightly to not see what they would do to her.

Oddly though she didn't feel anything on her body. Nothing of the sort. She peeked her eye open again only to find the werewolf from before. Grey and black with a hint of brown by its ice blue eyes. She knew she didn't imagine it! The zombie skeletons crowded around it and they all pounced on him, draining away its life. That horrible screech they do made her immobile, yet how was it able to run and charge at them with ease? It must be so fatigued from all the life drained out…

It dawned on her that this beast saved her life. This beast with long flowing fur as a mane. The werewolf stared at her intently, freshly spilt blood on its fur. Its face was fixed in a snarl and Zelda backed away.

"P-please don't hurt me!" she said in a cracked tone of voice. Searching around frantically for something to appease the beast the only thing she found suitable to give it was one of her earrings.

"I don't know if you horde treasure like dragons but please take this!" the wolf's face calmed down and relaxed. It stared sadly at her for a moment then dashed out on all fours to the exit.

That expression. It was undoubtly one of Link's expressions. She had to follow the wolf. "Stop please!" Zelda lost sight of the wolf as she turned a corner in one of the caverns, frustrated she just made her way to the mouth of the cave again, wanting nothing to do with it anymore. She found Epona there, and the werewolf was lapping up water and washing the blood away from its fur.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat in fear and she hid behind a bush to conceal her small body. Why wasn't Epona freaking out that a giant man beast was next to her? None of this made sense! Then it struck her like she fell on hard concrete. Losing all common sense, Zelda abandoned her feeble hiding spot and walked slowly over to the wolf.

"Link…." She said and stood a bit away from him.

Link's fur stood on edge and he swiveled over to look at her. He began to back away from her.

"Link stop it's okay." She said as she walked closer to him. "It's alright" she crouched down by his side and gently pet his muzzle.

Link's eyes bore into hers with confusion and sadness. A bright glow came from his left hand. His triforce. But instead of glowing the all-powerful white and gold it was glowing black and red.

"You're cursed" Zelda whispered to him as she hugged his head gently. "But you can trust me with this. Because I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so why dont you relax?"

As if on cue, his shadow swirled and morphed before her eyes. Standing there was a green and black…midget? With a very large helmet, too large for her body actually. A charmy giggle came from her fanged mouth as the demon creature floated in the air.

"Well, well Link! She finally caught on!" the imp floated around her head and stretched her little stub body. She stood as tall as her hip. "I'm Midna, Cursed Twilight Princess"

Zelda's eyes went wide and she screamed, swatting away at the so called princess with her medical purse. "Link get it! Squish it, do something!"

Midna glared and let her fiery hair turn into a very large hand and snatch the purse away from Zelda.

"I am not some roach! I am royalty of the Twilight Zone! Show some respect!" Wolf Link snorted and nodded his head. Now that Midna appeared so did this odd chain that attached itself to his left paw.

Zelda was at a loss for words. The only thing she managed to say was. "How…can you be so short?" Midna growled and was about to whack her upside the head if Link didn't stop her.

"I am _cursed_ you idiot! I didn't know the Princess of Hyrule was this dense. I am here with Link because if he manages to free his curse then there is a high chance of me breaking mine."

Zelda's brow scrunched "But, you both have different curses"

Midna's hair hand shook a finger back and forth at her. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's where I can rebut your argument. You see we've been cursed by the same person and we've teamed up to find a cure"

Zelda just stared at the little imp blankly. "And…how long have you been with us again?"

Midna chuckled and went into the position of lying down while floating in the air. "Long enough for me to see that you sure stare at Link intently while he sleeps" The imp gave a charming laugh that echoed eerily as the princess blushed.

Link gave both of them a confused look. Midna sat herself down on his back like riding a pony.

"Now let's get this straight, hm? I'm only here to guide you in the right direction and give you hints of what's going on. Under no circumstances am I going to do stupid meaningless tasks. Now that that's out of the way, having a good time getting past the re-deads!" she sunk back into Link's shadow.

Link rolled his eyes, typical of Midna. He still called her out again with a bark. Reluctantly the imp came out and sighed.

"Fine. But just this once!" Link let her ride his back while she lifted that gigantic hand in the air. A dark energy field circled the re-deads that were coming out of the cave to them. They were highlighted by this weird aura around them and as the force field dropped, Link was a blur to the eye. His movements were too fast for the human eye to keep up with but Zelda saw that, one by one, the re-deads dropped to the floor and disappeared.

Gulping, Zelda took a step back and took a good look at this greenish black twilight demon. She was stronger than she had estimated. And what did she mean that she stared at Link at night!? That rude thing! Coughing to get their attention, Zelda pet Link's soft fur.

"I wish you would have told me about this sooner. Everything just clinked together now" Link's body melted back into his normal…and much more handsome human form.

"We still have a long way to Karkariko you know" he reminded everyone. Zelda rubbed her eyes and just laid down on the grass where she stood.

"After the whole thing with these…'re-deads' or whatever, I just want to sleep and regain my strength" Midna giggled and gave a yawn of her own as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Suit yourself princess" with that the imp disappeared into Link's shadow again. Zelda grumbled something incoherent making Link smile softly.

"What was thaaaat?~" he asked while poking her side.

Zelda swatted his hand away. "I can't believe she saw everything I did!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mwahaha I bet you didn't expect Midna to pop up did you? **

**I'm sure all of you knew that Link was a werewolf, I mean I foreshadowed it SO BADLY and SO MUCH. **

**I'm not really sure if I got Midna's personality correctly. I would appreciate if you tell me some tips or advice if I did anything wrong.**

**I made this chapter longer than the previous ones, mainly because I think readers like longer chapters than short ones right? Voice your opinion on what you think so far of this story~ It is by far, my favorite. **

**Read and Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely fans! Thank you so much for waiting for me to update this story. Even I am for excited for the future of this story. Now then! I am going to be using the new Surface tablet to work on this chapter; that means there will be a lot of typos because of me still getting used to this keyboard. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was going to be a very long morning knowing that every waking moment Zelda was watched by a miniature sprite. They didn't move from that cave either and Zelda was tensed at the fact that the re-deads could be planning an attack when they let their guards down. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the kiss they had shared. Well, more like the kiss Zelda imposed on him.

The memory of the kiss led to other fantasies conjured up by Zelda until her entire face was beat red. And to make matters worse, Link sat next to her and raised a brow.

"Everything okay Zelda?" he asked and she shot up, startled.

"Everything is fine!" Link began to laugh at her. Then it was silent between them again.

"I never got to thank you" Zelda turned back to him.

"Thank me for what?" Link got a shy smile on his face and shrugged.

"Just for not trying to kill me or run away when you saw my werewolf form."

Zelda sat on her knees and moved herself in front of him to give a warm hug. Link was surprised at the feeling of warm smooth skin against his. He wrapped his muscular arms around her to return the hug. Zelda didn't want to let go because the feeling of strong arms around her was too great to give up.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice said making Zelda jump.

"I forgot….you're there" she said bitterly. It seemed it was too right for the imp to come out fully so they only managed to see a black silhouette of her.

"Upset to see me princess?" she cackled and twirled around in the air. "Must I remind you to save the romances for later and go and save your wolf friends?" their cheeks tinted red and Midna sunk back into Link's shadow.

"She's right. Dyratti and Renaden could be in danger and here I am just lounging around and relaxing." He rubbed his face in frustration. "Ngh…"

Zelda came to him and touched his face gently. "Stop stressing we will find them okay? We will" Link nodded and walked over to Epona.

"To get to Karkariko Village we need to go through Ordon Village" he said with a grunt as he saddled up Epona. Zelda stared down at her dress and sighed.

"Maybe I can get new clothes while we're over there" She touched the ripped fabric and walked over to Link and Epona. Link swung his leg over the horse and helped Zelda climb up as well.

"Ordon is not that far from here. It will take us a minimum of an hour to get there" Zelda nodded her head in understanding and wrapped her arms around his strong waist. She still hadn't grown accustomed to the feeling it gave her in her stomach. Rather than talk and not focus on the handsome boy in front of her she remained silent with her cheek against his back running her fingers across his abdomen.

Link had no idea what to think. This feeling was weird and he enjoyed it. He swallowed hard and left his body rigid and stiff as they trotted along to Ordon Village.

"We're here" he looked behind him to wake the daydreaming princess. "You know what we have to do right?"

Zelda blinked and shook her head, they were a bit a ways from the village. Next to them was a sparling pond with absolute clear water and an aura of relaxation.

"No, I don't know what we have to do" Link got off of Epona and Zelda followed in his suit. They sat by the spring and Link touched her hair.

"We need to cut your hair" Zelda's eyes bulged out of her head and she turned to look at him.

"What!? Absolutely not!" Link took out the dagger he carried around when they still lived in the palace together and walked toward her.

"Zelda we need to! Do you really want to repeat what happened last time because they found out who you were" Zelda sighed and stared into the water with her beautiful long hair.

"….can we finds hairstylist when we go to Karkariko after this?" Link gave a small smile and put the dagger under her hair.

"I wont cut a lot, I promise. But fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me" he recited. "Okay?"

Zelda touched her new short hair. It reached her shoulders. Finding some stuff around in the forest such as flowers and decorated her hair.

"I'm ready" she said and stroked the debris out of her hair. "How do I look?" Link looked at her and shrugged, disinterested.

"I've seen better~" he said playfully. Zelda smile and hip bumped him.

"Haha, very funny" she then looked at his shadow to see if Midna would pop out. He scoffed.

"Race you to the gate!" he then ran off and Zelda laughed in pursuit. Link slammed against someone and landed on them since he was larger. Epona neighed happily as she followed with them.

"Oh my goodness! You have a horse!" the girl pushed Link off and ran to Epona, petting her snout. "She's beautiful!" Link blinked and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Uh…thank you?" Zelda folded her arms and took Epona by the reins.

"Link we better get going, we have a lot of ground to cover" the girl folded her arms and then caught eye of Link. She slowly made her way to him.

"Hi, I'm Ilia." She smiled and held her hand out to him. Link shook is firmly.

"Hello, do you know a place where we can buy supplies" she nodded her head.

"I'll tell you if you bring that beautiful horse with you" Zelda rolled her eyes in annoyance, walking toward the gate with them.

The rest of the afternoon was annoying to Zelda. All she did was sit by the stream while Link went to gather the supplies for their journey. She stared over at Ilia who was all over Epona. Zelda felt a bit sorry for the horse. Standing up she walked over to Link, she tapped his shoulder.

"Link it's late. We should get going." Link was putting bags on Epona and looked up at the sky.

"No please don't go! Stay here until the sun comes out again" Ilia ran to Link and gave him a hug. "Please?" Zelda stared unimpressed at the girl than turned to Link.

"We'll leave in the morning then?" Link stared down at the girl and raised a brow. Zelda hugged him plenty of times, how come this hug felt so bland?

Zelda walked out of the gate and back to the spring.

"Seems like we have a bit of jealousy in the air" Zelda lifted up her head to see Midna. Zelda scoffed and looked around.

"Can you keep watch while I bath? I haven't bathed in a week" Midna put her hands behind her back and laughed.

"Bathing with these men out? Hardly seems sensible" Zelda ignored her and undressed, sitting on her knees under the tiny waterfall. Her clothes were neatly folded by the shore. Midna floated near her head.

"I see you're jealous of that farm girl" Zelda scoffed.

"Why would I be jealous? It's just some girl that annoys Link" her voice became a bit venomous as she washed her hair under the fresh water.

Midna turned her head to a hole in the rock wall to see two pairs of small eyes. Midna snickered and showed her fang.

"It seems you have an audience princess" Zelda's eyes widened and she covered her chest with a surprised scream.

"Midna I told you to keep watch!" she said frantically as the two eyes disappeared and giggles were heard. As if to male matter worse, Link came rushing to the sound of her scream.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" he tromped through the water, not caring of her naked body.

"Link!" she said as she covered herself. "I'm undressed! Don't look!" Link blinked and turned his back to her not understanding.

"Zelda it's not a big deal" Midna's laughter was on cue.

"Little Link doesn't seem to understand that a woman's body is only for the eyes of her husband!" Zelda rushed to her clothes and slipped by mistake, bumping into Link.

That's when Link seemed to understand. His body stiffened again at the feeling of her breasts against his back. Zelda dressed again in no time with a red face. Link rubbed the back of his head and slowly turned to her again.

"Ah…I'm sorry" he chuckled. "I'll leave you now"

Zelda watched from the corner of her eye as he left then turned to glare at Midna.

Midna laughed "I kept look out as you save, you never told me to stop anyone"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello lovelies! Thank you all for the nice reviews. They make my day! And thank you all for being so patient, hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my loyal fans. I was extremely surprised by the generous reviews I've received. Now concerning the re-writing of the previous chapters, I am sorry as this cannot be done. I am too busy! X3 Looking back at them though I can see that I was very hyper. Anyway! Here is the new chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Fair warning, there is a hint of a lemon in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zelda sat on the porch of the house owned by Collin's family. Her arms were locked in front of her chest as to what happened the day before. Link was playing with the children of the village, who she was sure the twins were the peeping toms. Link also had a feeling that the boys were the boys who snuck a look at Zelda.

Ilia walked over to the playing children with drinks for them. Zelda saw her lean in close to him and whisper in his ear with a giggle. She had just about enough of her and stood up, walking to them.

"Link-" she began but she was stopped by Bo, Ilia's humongous father.

"Link, I need you and Ilia in my house right now to discuss important matters" the two of them left her there with the children. Sighing, she decided to go talk to a lovely blonde who was with child.

"Hello dear" she said in a sweet tone and s smile, Zelda felt the motherly kindness in it.

"Hello" answered Zelda as she sat on her porch with her.

"I see you're here with that boy, hm? Traveling?" Zelda almost let the real reason why she and him were traveling but instead, the princess only nodded her head.

Link was a werewolf, how he became one she didn't know, and how Midna was involved she also didn't know. She was just waiting for the time that Link will sit her down and tell her everything. Then her mind wandered back to last night and her face flushed again. Cursed adolescent hormones…

Link emerged from the mayor's house and Zelda jogged to him. Ilia was clutching his hand as if it were her life. Zelda raised a brow and stared at Link.

"Ah…Mayor Bo asks that I stay and help with the ranch uphill" The princess froze and looked over at Bo then at Link.

"My answer is no, I'm sorry. As well as you pay and as great and peaceful this lifestyle is, I cant. I have friends that are missing and probably need my help" he pulled away from Ilia and stood next to Zelda.

"That and I wouldn't be able to leave this nutjob, she'd jump off a cliff and wouldn't know until she hit the ground" Zelda hip bumped him playfully.

Ilia stared in defeat into the ground and sighed, Russel brought over Epona and patted Link's back.

"If my word matters I think you made the right choice. You two are always welcome here when you're done from your journey"

Link nodded his head is respect to him and saddled onto Epona. He held out his hand to Zelda who happily climbed aboard.

"Wait!" Ilia shouted and clutched his hand again. "You promise to come back wont you?" Link gave a nervous chuckle and nodded his head.

"I promise" and just like that they were off. It wasn't until an hour or so that Zelda realized they were going the wrong way.

"Link where are you going?" he stayed silent and pulled over to Faron Springs. Link hopped off of Epona and stared into the spring.

"I remember a ceremony we used to have, a ceremony of skinship. You would only do it to people you care about" Zelda's cheek flushed red and she dismounted the horse.

"I um… I don't follow?" she slowly stood next to him. Link turned his body to face her.

"We would show are bodies unclothed to the person we care most about and show the defects and accept them for who they are. Will you perform this with me?" Zelda felt as though her face were on fire and she bowed her head humbly accepting.

"Of course Link. I wouldn't disrespect your culture"

They turned their backs to each other and slowly began to undress. She heard the thuds Link's clothes would make as they hit the ground. She shyly slipped out of her own clothing and stepped into the water. When she turned around Link was there in his fully glory.

For a moment, none spoke, they just gazed upon each other's flesh. They took in the defects, the perfections, the flaws. Link came closer and took her hands, placing them on his bare chest.

"We usually carcass the body to show we accept each other." Zelda didn't speak, she would ruin the moment if she did with her embarrassment. Gently, she ran her fingers over his muscular body feeling the dip and arches of his bones. Link was doing the same thing, touching her plush skin.

Zelda twitched subtly as his fingers went over her rear, they made eye contact and were not able to break the spell that bound them together in this trance. Feeling bold, Zelda gingerly ran her palm against his manhood. This caused him to stand up straight and stiff. The look was in his eye, the pleading to do it again.

Zelda swallowed the painful embarrassed lump in her throat and cupped his manhood, running her fingers back and forth against him. Before she knew it he grew and her hand jerked away from him.

"I…I cant Link" Zelda said with a quivering voice. Link had no idea what was going on and stared down at himself.

"Zelda, I really don't understand what's going. Every time when we're close, there's this desire in me. And now, it's burning more than ever"

Zelda took a deep sigh. "It's called arousal, Link. It happens to men and women who want to make love. When men are aroused, their manhood grows and when women are aroused they…" she stopped and shook her head.

"Let's just stop please" Link jumped in.

"No! You have to tell me. If you don't who will?" she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"When a woman gets aroused…her loin….becomes wet" Link tilted his head.

"Wet with what?"

"Desire Link! Desire!" by now she was already frustrated because of embarrassment. Link came closer to her.

"May I see?"

"No you may not see! Making love is for those who cherish each other and wouldn't leave! It- it's only for those who are married Link. Not us"

Link took a moment to reply. "I cherish you" Zelda knew he didn't understand what she meant. She was sitting in front of a naked man, undressed herself, trying to explain the ceremony of sex.

Link wrapped his arms around her slim body, pressing himself against her as gently as possible. "I…I want to be with you. Forever."

No…NO. She knew he didn't understand yet why were her knees so weak? She looked up at him and then down at his lips. There was only one explanation.

She reached up and pressed her lips against his in an open mouth kiss.

Zelda had fallen in love with the wolf.

Something unspeakable happened that night. The magic out of wedlock. But did it really matter? She was going to live out of society's rules anyway. Link…had it been really worth it to give her innocence to him? They had known each other for so long. His eyes were genuine. But she didn't know if she saw love in them.

She didn't even know if he knew what love was. Whatever the case was, she knew she felt happy, cradling Link under the night sky with their bare bodies pressed against each other. Her fingers drew invisible shapes into his chest while he was fast asleep.

Slipping out of his arms she kneeled into the springs to cleanse her soul. Washing her body accordingly to clean her of sin she spoke.

"Goddesses please forgive the act of lust I have committed on this night"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am sorry for the partial lemon, it's not my type of writing but it had to be done. Be mature about it please. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this little surprising chapter. More to come my loyal fans! Thank you for all your consideration and thoughts you had on the story. If you're new to the story, feel free to review as well. Thank you!**


End file.
